


Welcomed Love

by BlackOrchid82



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, No Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid82/pseuds/BlackOrchid82
Summary: Theon goes to help Bran with the Night King. Before he leaves, Sansa talks to him privately, and tells him not to get killed. He survives and returns to Sansa, where they reveal their feelings for one another. And also: Theon has his man parts intact. It is alternate universe, after all!





	1. Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off saying...I have never written any fanfic outside of my anime universe. I really enjoyed Game of Thrones and was devastated with what happened to Theon. I ship Theon and Sansa, so I decided to write fanfic between the two. If it's not quite right, I'm extremely sorry. I'm sure I'll be able to develop more with this category of fan fiction. But enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon returns to Winterfell and wants to fight for Winterfell and for Sansa.

Sansa was surprised...no, more taken aback when she saw Theon standing in the corridor of Winterfell. She didn't know what to say as he bent down to Danaerys. He stood up and looked at Sansa, telling her he wants to fight for Winterfell. She rushed over and embraced him.

"I never thought I would see you again," she whispered in his ear. "All this time. I wondered if you had made it home okay." She looked at Theon, who smiled at her with glossy eyes. It was obvious he was so happy to see her once again. She took him by the hand. "Come with me. Let's talk in private."

Theon looked nervous, as though she was still mad at him. All the things he had done in the past still haunted him. The torture he went through with Ramsey... he didn't think that could even make up for the things he did. He nodded. "Yes, mi' lady," he said, barely more than a whisper. He followed her down the hallways, and remembered the cold he had experience years ago. Sansa opened the door to her room, and Theon walked in.

"I still remember when you saved me," she said. Sansa smiled as they both sat down. "I don't think I could ever thank you enough for that." Theon looked at her, seeing the seriousness in her eyes. "Theon...you never told me what had happened to you when Ramsey held you prisoner."

"Sansa...Lady S..." he began.

"Sansa," she said. "You have been known to us for years, Theon. You don't need to call me Lady Sansa." She studied him and could see the hurt in his eyes. "I guess it was something unimaginable that happened. If you can't tell me..."

"Sansa...what he did to me..." Theon choked up. "What I did was horrific, and it will forever haunt me. But Bolton...he was a lunatic. Far more than I could ever be. I let power rush to my head...he was just crazy." He felt Sansa take his hand and he looked at her. "It's something that I shouldn't tell you. I couldn't tell you before either. I came here to fight for what I considered and still consider my home. All of you had treated me like I was family."

"Theon...there's something I need from you, and please, please take it seriously," Sansa said, looking at her hands. She could feel his grey eyes on her, and he took her hand in his. She gasped at his sudden touch and looked at him. "Please don't die out there. You've been through so much...you survived everything before. Please do it again."

"I will do everything I can to not die, Sansa," he said. "But you know this is the Night king we are talking about. From what I have heard, even Jon had a hard time fighting him before. Daenerys lost one of her dragons to him. I don't think I..."

Sansa did something she never thought she could do. She cupped Theon's face and kissed him. She could feel him tense in surprise before he held her in his arms. He never expected Sansa to feel that way towards him. But it felt nice to him. He had a feeling though, their friendship had gotten a lot closer after they escaped from Bolton. Sansa pulled away from the kiss after he had responded back to it. She smiled faintly. "I think we have more to talk about after this war is done."

Theon swallowed hard. "Well I hope it'll be something good," he said. "Because I can't deal with anymore trouble in my life." Sansa smiled as she stood up, Theon doing the same. 

"You and me both," she said gently. "We have so much to catch up on while you're here. And once you come back, I want to know more." Theon nodded, and squeezed her hands.

"I promise to tell you more," he said. "I'll tell you all that you want to know."

 

*************************************

All the time Sansa hid down below the castle, along with Tyrion and Sam, all she could think about was Theon, and if he managed to keep Bran safe. Once it was clear...the war over with, everyone returned to the center of Winterfell. Sansa looked around at the survivors, and at first her heart dropped and she felt sick. She felt as though she had lost him.

"Sansa," Theon said, standing behind her. She turned around and smiled, tears appearing in her eyes as she saw Theon and Bran...alive. He smiled as Sansa rushed over and hugged him; he held her tightly in return. "I promised you..I promised I would try to not die. And here I am."

"We need to burn the dead," Jon said, passing by Sansa and Theon. "I will check up on the Queen. She has just lost Ser Jora, and she's overcome with grief." Sansa and Theon nodded slowly and watched him walk away. They stood in silence as they watched everything that was happening in front of them.

"I need to get cleaned up," Theon said. "I feel as though I'm caked in blood."

"That's because you are caked in blood, Theon," Sansa pointed out. "Let me show you to your room. You can freshen yourself up there." Her heart was beating faster, knowing Theon was safely back from the war. She had been unsure if Theon would have made it back, but he proved to her now that he was a strong fighter. "You grew up, Theon."

"What do you mean by that?" Theon asked, not knowing how to respond to her comment.

"I'm saying you are no longer the Theon I once knew," she said. "You've become such a better fighter. You are stronger. Robb would be proud of you if he saw you now." Theon smile faintly, but he couldn't help but feel guilt once more. "Don't feel guilty now. What has been done, is done. I'm no longer mad at you. Jon...he had been mad before, but you've proven yourself to him too." She opened the door to a bedroom and looked at him. "Please come see me when you are done settling in."

Theon smiled. "Yes, Sansa," he said quietly. Sansa smiled as she closed the door and walked down the hallway. She remembered growing up with him at Winterfell. Those were the best times of my life, she thought to herself as she headed into her room. She started a fire and smiled as she sat on her bed. Theon saving her was a relief; but she hadn't expected him to go through with it. To see him in tears when they talked made Sansa realize Bolton must have done something horrible to him. Theon wouldn't ever tell her and Sansa wanted to know why.

There was a knock on the door and Sansa looked up. "Come in," she said quietly. The door opened and Theon was standing there, unsure of what to do. Sansa smiled and stood up. "Come join me Theon." She watched as he closed the door behind him and approached her. 

"Sansa," he began and Sansa smiled. She could see that he was nervous, and the last thing she wanted was to make him feel even more nervous. She took his hand and they sat down once more. Theon looked at her with serious grey eyes that caused goosebumps to rise on Sansa's arms. He placed his hand on the side of her face. "I don't know what to do. You kissed me; and I don't know how to respond to that. I don't know if you have feelings for me or if it was because we weren't sure if we'd see each other again."

"Theon...I kissed you not only for that, but I wanted to as well," she said quietly. "Ever since our escape a long time ago, I've felt closer to you...and I missed you when you left." She touched his hair and smiled. "You've let your hair grow out again. I like it this way."

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you," he said. "I had to return home to see my sister. Besides, Jon would have killed me before you could even say anything to him." Sansa frowned. "You know he would have. And he had every right to do so."

Sansa leaned against him, trying to warm up. It was chilly, but not too terribly cold. Sansa felt Theon wrap his arm around her awkwardly. "You don't have to be so nervous, Theon," she said. She looked up at him, his face inches away from hers. Theon felt his heart pound against his chest and he dipped his head down to kiss Sansa on the lips. Sansa responded back. Theon moaned quietly as he felt her hand press against his chest; he could feel himself getting hard as Sansa deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and managed to lay down on the bed. Sansa laid beside him and looked into his eyes after they broke the kiss.

"I don't want to do anything that would hurt you, Sansa," Theon said. "I saw what Ramsey did to you. I don't want you to feel forced to do anything." He blushed very faintly. He never would have thought Sansa had feelings for him. All he knew was that it felt incredible to have someone love him the way Sansa was showing towards him. "I want to make you happy."

"You have already made me happy," Sansa told him. "I want you to stay here...at Winterfell. You wanted to fight for it, and not for the Queen. You helped save it, and that's what makes me happy most." Theon leaned in and kissed her softly again. "I should add that also makes me happy." 

Theon couldn't help but smiled. "I have to tell you that is the same with me, Sansa," he said. "I had hoped you made it safely to Jon. But Brienne seemed more than capable of protecting you more than I could. I was weak then. I hadn't fought in ages. It felt as though I had lost everything I had learned. Sansa...I've loved you for a long time." He blushed and looked away for a second. "I could never tell you that though. But I am telling you that now. I hope... you will have me."

Sansa remembered him saying that once before; right before the war started. "Of course I will," she said softly. "I'm tired of being alone, and I'm sure you are too. I couldn't think of anyone else to start a life with besides you, Theon Greyjoy." Theon smiled, his lips quivering just slightly with emotion as he heard Sansa tell him how she felt.

"Good," he managed to say. "Because I can't see myself with anyone else. I trust you, and I know you will rule Winterfell just as good as your father." He frowned. "I will support you all that I can." Sansa smiled and kissed him. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and her eyes began to close. She moved closer to him, and Theon kissed her on the forehead. He held her until she was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Sansa share the bed together, and try not to rush things. But sometimes the temptation is too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get used to writing a story in a different genre so I hope I don't make this story incredibly bad. Also I may be doing this as a series. I'm not sure yet; I'll need to see how successful this story is.

Theon laid there thinking to himself as Sansa slept beside him. She rolled over to face him, and her arm wrapped around his waist. He glanced over at her and smiled. True, it was like being a family, but in reality, they were not blood-related. At least our relationship is not like the Lannisters from what I've heard, Theon told himself. I wouldn't be so happy if I didn't have Sansa.

Sansa muttered quietly in her sleep and clutched onto Theon, as though she couldn't believe he was there with her. They had been separated from each other for so long, she never expected to see him again when he went home. "Theon..." she whispered, and he held her tightly. He studied her and could see she was still asleep. He shifted so that not only would he be comfortable but Sansa as well.

Theon hadn't been next to a woman as long as he could remember. Feeling Sansa's warm body pressed against him felt strange at first, but in a way, not a bad kind of strange. He wasn't used to it. He lifted his hand slowly and ran his hand through her hair. Her red hair had darkened more as she grew up, and he liked that. Sansa opened her eyes and looked up at him, causing Theon's eyes to widen and he stopped. "I didn't want to wake you," he said quietly.

He watched as she slid up so she could be face to face with him. Heat grew on his face as he blushed. Sansa smiled as she touched the side of his face. Their eyes didn't leave one another as Sansa touched him. "I don't mind if you wake me," she said. "Ever." Theon placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed her softly. Sansa played with his armor as he kissed her again and again. 

"Sansa..." his whispered voice had caused her heart to beat faster. He gently grabbed her by the hips and placed her on top of him, and Theon smiled as she straddled him. He looked up at her and could see an innocent look on her face. "What would Jon think of this? Would he kill me?"

Sansa laughed lightly as Theon smiled, but he looked nervous at the same time. "No, Theon, he won't," she said. "It's none of his business anyway. I don't question his relationship with the Queen, so I don't think he would towards us. You've made up for the past...as much as you possibly could anyway. He's happy that you've proven yourself a capable fighter. That you came to fight for us. There may still be some distrust...but overtime I think things will turn out okay." She leaned down and caressed the side of his face before kissing him. She could slightly feel his arousal and Sansa smiled. "Do you want to get out of that armor?"

"Well I would feel more comfortable, yes," Theon admitted. His eyes widened as Sansa got up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting you clothes," she said. "You...you wouldn't want to sleep in your armor, would you?"

"No, of course not," he replied. Theon stood up and smiled. "I appreciate your hospitality..." He was cut off when Sansa hugged him tightly. He held her tightly, placing his face close to hers. His lips tickled her ear as she stood close to him."I'll never be apart from you...unless you ask."

Sansa smiled, pulling away. "I'll be back," she said and left the room. Theon watched her leave and he looked at his hands. He began to take off his armor, and he shivered just slightly as the cool air hit his bare chest. The door opened and Theon quickly looked over to see Sansa, clothes in hand, looking at him. She approached him as Theon swallowed hard. They stood inches from one another and Sansa eyed his chest. She lifted her hand and hesitated. She gasped as Theon grabbed her hand, causing her to drop the clothing, and placed it where his heart was beating. "I brought things to keep you warm." 

"Thanks," he said quietly. He looked into her eyes and ran his hand through her hair before pulling her into a hug. Sansa's eyes widened as she felt her heart race. Theon closed his eyes as he felt her run her fingers up to his shoulders."I don't want to rush things with you, Sansa." Sansa felt goosebumps on her skin from the way Theon spoke to her. He leaned in, cupping her face as he kissed her. He drew in a breath as he felt Sansa's hands rest on his hips.

"I know you don't, and neither do I," she said. She pulled on Theon's hands, leading him to the bed. "We can at least lay together, don't you think?"

Theon's eyes widened, but he smiled as Sansa was inviting him to stay with her. "I won't argue against it...but as long as it's all right with you," he told her. He laid beside Sansa and faced her. He watched her begin to undress and he blushed slightly before looking away. When he glanced back over, Sansa kissed him. Theon closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet, soft kiss Sansa gave him.

Sansa leaned against him, trying to warm up. It was chilly, but not too terribly cold; but enough to make Sansa feel a bit cold. Sansa felt Theon wrap his arm around her awkwardly. "You don't have to be so nervous, Theon," she said. She looked up at him, his face inches away from hers. Theon felt his heart pound against his chest and he dipped his head down to kiss Sansa on the lips. Sansa responded back. Theon moaned quietly as he felt her hand press against his chest; he could feel himself getting hard as Sansa deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and managed to lay down on the bed. Sansa laid beside him and looked into his eyes after they broke the kiss.

"I don't want to do anything that would hurt you, Sansa," Theon said. "I saw what Ramsey did to you. I don't want you to feel forced to do anything." He blushed very faintly. He never would have thought Sansa had feelings for him. All he knew was that it felt incredible to have someone love him the way Sansa was showing towards him. "I want to make you happy."

"You have already made me happy," Sansa told him. "I want you to stay here...at Winterfell. You wanted to fight for it, and not for the Queen. You helped save it, and that's what makes me happy most." Theon leaned in and kissed her softly again. "I should add that also makes me happy." 

Theon couldn't help but smiled. "I have to tell you that is the same with me, Sansa," he said. "I had hoped you made it safely to Jon. But Brienne seemed more than capable of protecting you more than I could. I was weak then. I hadn't fought in ages. It felt as though I had lost everything I had learned. Sansa...I've loved you for a long time." He blushed and looked away for a second. "I could never tell you that though. But I am telling you that now. I hope... you will have me."

Sansa remembered him saying that once before; right before the war started. "Of course I will," she said softly. "I'm tired of being alone, and I'm sure you are too. I couldn't think of anyone else to start a life with besides you, Theon Greyjoy." Theon smiled, his lips quivering just slightly with emotion as he heard Sansa tell him how she felt.

"Good," he managed to say. "Because I can't see myself with anyone else. I trust you, and I know you will rule Winterfell just as good as your father." He frowned. "I will support you all that I can." Sansa smiled and kissed him. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and her eyes began to close. She moved closer to him, and Theon kissed her on the forehead. He held her until she was fast asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night, Theon managed to get up to change his pants. He looked back over at Sansa and slowly crept back to her. He moved close and spooned her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He smiled tiredly as he felt her snuggle into his body. The light colored whiskers above his lip tickled her neck as he gently kissed her before he fell into a deep sleep.

**************************

Theon woke up late, only waking up by all the commotion outside. Winterfell had become as it once was when they were all children. He looked to the side and noticed Sansa had gone. After fighting and protecting Bran, he was still exhausted. He preferred not to get up quite yet. There was a knock on the door and Sansa slowly came in. "You woke up finally," she said, and watched Theon sit up. "Good."

"Well I don't know if that's good or not, Sansa," he said groggily. "Defending your brother is actually more difficult than you think. I would never have thought there would be so many walkers out there, but after seeing the ones that came after Bran, I would have been terrified to have seen the ones attacking here." He looked embarrassed as Sansa sat next to him. He avoided her eyes. "I would have been too scared to fight; even though I had offered to protect this place."

"To be honest, I would have understood if you chose not to fight," Sansa said slowly. "What mattered to me was that you were protecting Bran. You did that. But I saw the Queen's army get obliterated out there on the field. This was before I rushed down below with the others." She smiled faintly at him. "Tyrion was there. He helped us get to safety."

"I'm glad he did," Theon said. He slid out of the covers to sit beside Sansa. "Sometimes I wonder what your father would think if he saw all of you now. And your mother." He massaged the nape of Sansa's neck as she looked straight ahead in thought. "I think that both of them would be proud of you...all of you."

"I think they would be proud of you too, Theon," she said quietly. "If my father had lived, our lives would have been completely different; you know that. He wouldn't have been pleased with you taking control of Winterfell that's for sure. But how much you've changed since then...Theon, even I have to tell you it's a drastic change." She leaned over and kissed Theon on the lips, and smiled faintly as he kissed her back. His eyes widened in surprise as Sansa gently pushed him back on to the bed.

"Sansa..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Sansa reveal their feelings in a whole other way. This could be quite graphic sexual-wise, thus being explicit. Enjoy!

Theon looked up at Sansa and cupped her hips. "Sansa..." he whispered. "I wish I could have told you earlier how I felt. There are a lot of things I wished for that never happened." He watched as Sansa sank down on him so they could be face to face. "Sansa...don't do anything you'd regret. I haven't...I haven't been with a woman for... a very long time. I can't tell you what might happen. But I don't want to hurt you."

"I haven't been with anyone but Ramsey," Sansa said. "I think I have somewhat of an idea on how you are feeling. Maybe not exact, but in my own way." She stroked his bare chest, causing his stomach to twitch. "You're ticklish."

"Of course I am," Theon said, slightly defensively. "Sansa...don't get any ideas." He moaned as Sansa kissed his stomach softly and moved slowly upward towards his chest. He moved his hand to the back of her head, and gently clutched her hair. Their eyes locked onto one another for a moment, and Theon moved slightly to make both Sansa and himself more comfortable. Theon made a serious face as Sansa made her way up to kiss his neck and up to his lips. "Where is that innocent Sansa I've known for years?"

"That Sansa is gone, Theon," she said with a smile. Theon kissed her firmly on the lips and it turned into a passionate, heated kiss. He grabbed her and rolled her onto her back as he towered over her. Sansa looked up and smiled, allowing her fingers to reach down towards his pants. Theon felt her gentle touch and jumped. He wasn't used to Sansa touching him this way. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no," he said quickly. "You're fine. You are fine." He sank down on top of her, their bodies pressed against one another. He moved his hand down so that it met with Sansa's. He guided her to his hard dick and Sansa looked at him with wide eyes. "You have done this to me for a long time, Sansa." He kissed her and moaned as Sansa stroked his length. Theon kissed her neck, and his lips touched her ear. "I think it's time you give me something in return. But you do it. I am not forcing myself on you. "

Sansa nodded. Theon got up so she could take her dress off. He walked over to the door and made sure it was secured. He turned around and saw Sansa fully naked in front of him. He swallowed hard as he took in the view in front of him. Sansa moved towards him and Theon could feel his body react even more. "Your turn, Theon," she said. "Don't make me undress you."

Theon raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "Yes, milady," he said sarcastically. He laughed at the look Sansa gave him and he shook his head. "Okay. I'll do it." His eyes drifted over to look at the window; the shutters were open. "Sansa... the windows."

Sansa looked over. "You expect me to go over there and close them?" she asked. "No one will care about your bare chest Theon. They won't be able to see anything else. It's my body they would stare at." Theon nodded and quickly went over to close the shutters. He turned to look at Sansa and he let his pants drop. Sansa couldn't help but stare at his length and how hard he was. She felt her face grow hot as he approached her quickly. She let out a surprised squeak as Theon wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up to place her on the bed.

Sansa studied him, running her hand down his back as he pressed down against her. Theon was kissing her shoulder and moved to her neck as he enjoyed her gentle touches. Goosebumps rose on both of their bodies as they began to love one another. Sansa never realized how muscular Theon was until she ran her hands down his back. Theon slowly spread her legs apart and slipped in between them. His right arm was behind her head, while his left hand was cupping her breast. His fingers teased her aroused nipple and he kissed in between her breasts and up to her collarbone. He grunted quietly when he felt Sansa's hands on his ass. He smiled at the look on Sansa's face. He slid up and kissed her neck. "Sansa," he muttered in pleasure. He liked feeling her hands on his body. 

Sansa felt nervous about what was happening between her and Theon but she was happy something was finally happening relationship wise at the same time. She trusted him, she loved him. She had always worried about him when they had parted ways before. But now he was back in Winterfell, and he was in her arms, as she was his. She opened her legs more to allow him to have more room. She whimpered quietly as Theon held onto her tightly and kissed her on the lips. His tongue slowly moved into her welcoming mouth and he moaned as she continued to run her hands up and down his body. Sansa could feel his hard dick press against her and she looked at him. "If you are ready..." she whispered. 

Theon looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you?" he asked. Sansa turned red and Theon smiled faintly. His hand moved in between her legs and he could feel warmth and wetness surround him. "Bloody hell, Sansa." He looked at her with incredibly wide eyes, surprised at the amount of arousal she was emitting. "If that's not ready, I don't know what is." He shifted into position and slowly and gently moved inside of her. He heard her gasp, and he looked at her with concern.

"I'm...I'm okay, Theon," she managed to say. "It's just...it's been a while." Theon nodded.

"I promise I'll be gentle," he said quietly. He had hoped for a fast-paced fuck, but because it was Sansa, he would take his time with her. He sank deeper inside of her, thrusting his hips slowly. He pursed his lips as he looked down at Sansa, and he drew a deep breath as he kissed her. 

Sansa could feel every ridge of his dick inside of her. It felt good to feel him inside, and it felt good to be loved the way Theon had loved her. She held onto him tightly, not wanting to let him go. He could feel her desire, and he thrusted just a little bit faster. Sansa moaned as Theon lifted one of her legs, and then the other, and placed her feet on his shoulders. "Theon...what...?"

"It's a different position," he said breathlessly. "You may be able to feel it better...and even enjoy it better." He pulled her close to him, her butt resting against his thighs. Theon leaned down slightly, causing her legs to push back slightly. "The only thing that might be uncomfortable is how your legs are. Let me know right away if it hurts too much." Sansa nodded but didn't say anything. Theon could feel heat and wetness cover his dick and he grunted. 

"If you want to go faster, you can, Theon," she said. "I'm not that delicate." She laughed lightly as Theon looked at her. She moved her hands to the back of his head, allowing his curls to wrap around her fingers. "Since when did you have curly hair?"  
Theon kissed her hungrily over and over again, enjoying every minute with Sansa.

"When I let my hair grow longer," he panted. "It always gets this way when it gets long. I always had it shorter when we were younger, so no one knew how my hair actually looked like." He gasped as Sansa cupped his face and kissed him with passion, which put him on edge. He lifted her slightly off the bed, his arm wrapped tightly around her, causing her legs to drop off of his shoulders. He sat on his knees and spread his thighs out before placing Sansa on them so she could sit up. Her legs stretched out past him, and Theon placed his hands on her ass. He gripped onto her as he thrusted harder and faster. 

Sansa panted, feeling sweat in between her breasts and on her forehead. "This is the first time ever that my room felt hot," she managed to say, causing Theon to laugh. She could see heavy beads of sweat forming on Theon's forehead, and the ends of his hair were wet. "I'm being serious too. But I don't mind it." She ran her hands down his chest, feeling the dampness on his skin.

Theon kissed her; he smothered her with kisses, causing Sansa to quietly moan. His eyes met hers and he blushed. "I want to make you happy, Sansa," he whispered. "I'll do whatever it takes for that to happen." Sansa bounced up and down slowly as Theon continued to thrust his hips. Sansa was beginning to pant faster as she felt her climax rising. Theon could feel it and he looked at Sansa with a determined look on his face. His kissed her hungrily, and clutched onto her ass. He laid her back down, and her back barely touched the bed when Theon sped up. 

"Theon," Sansa whispered in sheer pleasure. She grabbed his ass and Theon grunted loudly. Within seconds Sansa cried out, her climax at full force, and Theon threw his head back as he came. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the rush of pleasure travel throughout his body. He collapsed onto the bed close beside her, and Sansa curled up next to him. Theon looked over at her with eyes full of love and happiness. He smiled as they both drifted off into a much needed nap.

****************************  
Theon was the first to wake up this time around, and he slowly got out of bed. He got dressed and sat down, not wanting to leave Sansa. He knew if he wasn't there, she would grow concerned. Maybe not a lot, but she still would worry. 'I love her', he thought to himself. 'I need to tell her that. Fucking isn't the proper way to tell someone how they feel.' He has his head in his hands as he thought things over, and he looked up quickly when he heard Sansa waking up.

Sansa sat up and she saw Theon sitting nearby on a chair. "Theon?"

He stood up and walked over to her. "I didn't want to leave you on your own while you were sleeping," he explained. He helped her up and he looked away while Sansa got dressed. "Sansa..."

Sansa approached him and could see the nervousness in his eyes. "Theon... you don't need to be nervous about anything," she told him. She touched the side of his face and smiled. "If you're worried about anything, don't be." She could tell there was something on his mind. "Theon."

"Sansa...I love you," he managed to say, and pulled her into a tight hug. He felt her arms wrap around him and her hold tightened. "I'm not just saying it. I really do love you, and I would like to be with you for the rest of our days." He looked away, feeling embarrassed now that he admitted that to her.

"Theon...I feel the same way towards you," she said. "In fact...I've loved you for a long time now. It was when you rescued me and we had crossed the water. When you left me...I felt huge sense of emptiness. I felt so alone. It was then that emptiness was caused because you left me. That's when I realized it." She maintained her hold on him, as Theon held her still. "I love you, and I don't want you to leave."

Theon and Sansa looked at one another and kissed each other softly. They had no idea what was about to go down at King's Landing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Sansa find out what's happening in King's Landing, and Sansa doesn't know what to do. All Theon can do is comfort her as she worries about Jon and Arya.

After Sansa had gotten dressed, there was a knock on the bedroom door and both Theon and Sansa looked over. "Come in," Sansa said. It was a messenger that she wasn't expecting. "What is it? Did something happen?" Theon stood close to her, his hand on her shoulder. "Please tell me everyone is all right."

"Jon Snow is all right," the messenger said. "As for the others, we have no idea. The queen has attacked King's Landing with her dragon, and there are several fatalities in the city. The number is too high to estimate, but given the fact that it is her dragon...well, we can only assume that most of King's Landing is destroyed."

Theon looked at Sansa with wide eyes and frowned. He looked at the messenger. "The Lannisters?"

"No word on them as of yet," he said. "But if they managed to escape, I'd say that would be pure luck. The only Lannister that has been seen alive is Tyrion, and he was with the queen." Sansa looked at Theon, who looked concerned. 

"Thank you for informing me," she told the messenger before he departed. She looked at Theon and frowned. "Don't you even dare think about going there. After the thought that I would lose you at the battle here...I just couldn't bear it if that was to happen to you there."

"I pledged my loyalty to YOU, Sansa," he said quietly. "Not our queen. But you. You know I would only fight for you." Sansa hugged him and Theon kissed the top of her head. "I won't be going anywhere. Not without you, anyway." Sansa smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I never break a promise. Or try not to anyway."

Sansa studied him. "You must be hungry," she said. "You haven't even eaten yet."

"Well we did get distracted," he said with a smile. "But yes, I am hungry."

Sansa grabbed his hand and smiled. "Come on then," she said. "Let's get you something to eat."

*******************************

Sansa raised an eyebrow as Theon ate. He was right, she thought to herself. He was hungry. She smiled as Theon demolished his food like there was no tomorrow. "I haven't seen you eat like that since we were younger," she said as Theon looked at her.

"Well I was still growing, wasn't I?" he replied. "You can't expect a man to grow if he doesn't eat a lot." He smiled, a teasing look appeared in his eyes. "Obviously it worked on you. You're like a giant compared to Arya... then again you always were taller than her."

"A giant? You are exaggerating, Theon," she said. She missed the way he teased her. She watched Theon sit back and clean off his face. She couldn't help but look at him. He has been through so much, yet he can find a way to smile, she thought to herself. She looked at her hands and looked back at everything they went through. "We haven't talked much about what we've experience since we left each other, have we?"

"No, I suppose we haven't," he said. "I just thought it would be best to forget about that."

"Forgetting things can be hard to do," Sansa said. "I would like to know what you had been up to. Maybe it's just curiosity taking over, but it would put my mind at ease to know what had happened to you. Theon...my heart ached after you left me with Brienne. Yes, I appreciated that, and I was happy Brienne was able to take me safely to Jon. But..."

Theon got up and moved to her, sitting beside her. "But?"

"I hurt," she said. "It was hard to forget what you've done, and I wanted you to comfort me some more. And I have a feeling you wanted to come with me. It was all because you were afraid of what Jon would have done to you." Sansa couldn't stop the slow tears forming from her eyes. Theon spotted this and held her tight, her face pressed against his chest. 

"But I'm here now, that's all that matters, right?" he asked. He couldn't help but feel sad for her as well. "You are right, you know." He looked straight ahead, towards the windows. "I wanted to stay with you. I really did. Instead, I went back and reunited with my sister. It wasn't much long after Jon caught up with me. It wasn't the most pleasant meeting, but I'm still alive." He could feel her trembling just slightly. "You aren't the kind to cry so easily, Sansa."

Sansa pulled away and looked at him. "I know that," she said quietly. "I think everything that has happened lately has caused a lot of stress. I wish...I wish everything could be like it was. I know it can't now, but now that I look back...it just seemed a lot better, and everyone was happy."

Theon nodded. "It was better back then," he said. "But what good would it have done if things didn't change? I can admit I was a shit when I took over Winterfell. But even before then I tended to be an asshole towards Jon. Even Robb. I think...I think things happen for a reason, and all that we have been through...not just you and me, but everyone in your family; we've all grown in some way. We've changed; some for the better."

"Since when have you become such an expert at this sort of thing?" Sansa asked, and smiled. Theon looked at her in surprise at first, and then smiled. "Theon, you have never spoken like this before, so I can't help but ask that question."

"Like I said, we've all changed," he said. "It doesn't take a genius to figure things out, you know." There was a loud noise coming from outside, and Sansa jumped. Theon looked over and smiled. "It's all right. They are starting to rebuild everything around the area." He stood up and looked out the window. "I did think we would lose this place. Having to start all over again would have been bad."

Sansa walked over and stood close to his side. "It would have been," she said. "You are right about that. How was your sister?"

"She was doing fine when I last saw her," Theon said. "She knew I wanted to come up here and protect you and Winterfell. I think she could tell by my face."

Sansa leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You don't hide your feelings well, Theon," she said. "It's not a bad thing really. I like a man who can show more than just being a tough guy. You tried to hide it by acting like an ass, but I knew there was something more to you." She turned to look at him. "You are a true man, Theon. Don't forget that."

"Come on, let's go for a ride," Theon said, grabbing her hand. The two walked out of the castle and headed towards the horses. Sansa couldn't refuse; Theon had basically pulled her away before she could even say anything. Theon helped Sansa up onto her horse, and he quickly jumped up onto his. "Let's go."

Both galloped off into the slight sudden appearance of grass in spots, as though the season was quickly changing. Sansa laughed as the wind made her hair blow back. She looked up to see Theon in front of her, and she couldn't help but look him over. She had seen him naked, and that suddenly came to her mind. Theon suspected something was up when she didn't catch up. He slowed down to a stop and turned his horse enough that he could see her. "You didn't need to stop," Sansa said. "I just feel like taking my time."

Theon made his horse walk over to her and he stared at her. "You're thinking about something," he said. "Whatever it is, it's bothering you." He smiled as Sansa blushed. "There may be a chill in the air, but I can tell when you are blushing. You told me I can't hide my feelings well; I could say the same about you. What is it?"

Sansa shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing," she said. "It's nothing bad, I promise. And stop looking at me like that. You make it very hard to..." She stopped in mid-sentence and blushed. "It's nothing."

"Sansa...are you thinking about us?" he asked. "As in...us in bed together?" He watched her expression and how red her face got. "You are. I'll be honest with you. I have been doing the same thing." He smiled shyly at her. "It's hard not to think about you, Sansa." They began riding again, this time at a walk and side by side. "How did you hold up when you reunited with Jon, anyway?"

"It was fine," she said. "Besides the obvious. He was happy to see me, and I was happy to see him. I think what mattered most was that I was okay. He had told me Rickon had been killed by Ramsey." Theon's face fell when he heard this and he looked away in anger.

"I never saw him when I was there," he said. "Rickon was probably returning home from an area he shouldn't have been. But then again, Ramsey will find someone in a heartbeat and take them away. To be honest, I'm surprised he didn't kill him right away."

"He used Rickon as a negotiation tool with Jon," Sansa said. "Apparently Rickon was handed over; but he had to run across the field towards Jon. To make things worse, Ramsey started to shoot arrows into the field as Rickon ran. Obviously it didn't work out for him." She frowned. "I honestly don't understand how someone so cruel and twisted could treat others the way he did. But once Jon caught him, I managed to get revenge for you, me and Rickon."

"What did you do?" 

"I remembered what you said," she told him. "I remember you warned me about what his dogs could do to people. So, Ramsey was locked up in a cell, and I fed him to the hounds." Theon looked at her in surprise.

"Sansa...even I wouldn't have done something that bad," Theon said. "Shooting an arrow or beheading someone can at least be quick. Feeding someone to a bunch of dogs...that must have been painful to watch." 

"Oh I didn't watch," she said. "I just heard his screams and walked away."

"You can really be a cold-hearted person, can't you?" Theon asked, smiling. "Not that that's bad or anything. You have to act like that in certain instances that's for sure." He looked ahead towards the fields and stopped his horse. Sansa stopped beside him. 

"I guess you're right," she said. "But that doesn't matter now. What's done is done. And now you and I can look to the future with one another." She leaned over and Theon did the same, and they kissed one another softly and slowly. Theon caressed the side of her face and then pulled away.

"Sansa," he said. "Now is not the time to be doing that to me." He took her hand and kissed it. "We always have tonight. And I'll make sure you never forget it." Sansa blushed as Theon grinned, and he took off at a gallop, followed by Sansa a minute after as she collected her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Sansa share some moments together outside the castle, and when it gets colder out they return to their home and well...things slowly begin to escalate. The more heated moments will continue into the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering making this a Theon/Sansa series. I'm really enjoying writing this, although I still feel bits and pieces are a little out there. And as of now, I'm trying to come up with ideas for the next story once this one is completed. Thank you for the kind reviews; I really appreciate it and I will do my best to keep writing.

"Sansa," he said. "Now is not the time to be doing that to me." He took her hand and kissed it. "We always have tonight. And I'll make sure you never forget it." Sansa blushed as Theon grinned, and he took off at a gallop, followed by Sansa a minute after as she collected her thoughts.

 

**********************************

Theon turned his horse to look back and smiled as Sansa caught up to him. "It's about time you caught up with me," he teased her. He laughed when Sansa rolled her eyes and made a face at him. "I would think in all these years, you would know how to ride a horse." He jumped off and Sansa slowly got off hers. 

Sansa watched him tie the horses up and she smiled. "I do know how to ride, thank you very much," she said as Theon walked slowly towards her.

"Oh you don't have to remind me of that," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at her and she could see the dirty side of him sparkle in his eyes. "I believe you rode me very well..."

"Theon, I can't believe you just said that!" She exclaimed. She leaned into him and laughed lightly. Sansa held on to him tightly, and his arms tightened around her. 

"Does that offend your ears, Lady Sansa?" Theon asked, a small amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"I was married to Tyrion Lannister, remember," she said. They walked to a fallen tree and sat down on it. "All that man would say is cock this, whore that. Believe me, Theon...there's nothing you can say now that will shock me. I've pretty much heard everything." She could feel his gaze on her and she looked over. "Theon...can I ask you something?"

Theon frowned. "What is it?"

"Why did you decide to come here and fight for Winterfell?" she asked. "Did you feel forced into joining the fight by the Queen herself?" She watched Theon shift uncomfortably and she squeezed his hand. "Tell me the truth. What you tell me, won't hurt us. I just want to know."

"I wanted to fight for you and Winterfell," he said. "I had to defend my home...our home. King's Landing doesn't mean anything to me if I can be honest with you. Why should I help Daenerys take back that kingdom? Cersei is a horrible bitch, we all know that. I'm not sure if the cunt will survive whatever Daenerys plans to do to her, but with everything she's done over the years, she deserves every last bit of it." Theon looked at her and cupped Sansa's face, looking into her eyes. "I came back for you...and you alone." They gazed at one another for a moment and Theon leaned in slowly and kissed her softly on the lips. He smiled faintly as he felt Sansa grip onto his arms. He deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping inside her hot mouth.

Sansa opened her eyes as they slowly broke the kiss, only to be lost in a trance by Theon. "I've heard people that came to fight say that this area is cold and dreary," she began. "It is true, but if you've lived here all of your life, you would be completely used to it. But I can understand why people might not like it up here." She looked out towards the horizon as Theon kept her warm. "I'm beginning to think it's even better to have someone to keep another warm at night. I didn't know what to expect when you stayed with me."

Theon smiled. "I wasn't sure myself," he said. "I'll keep you warm whenever you ask me to. " He studied Sansa and could see she was becoming a bit shy towards him. "Sansa, you don't need to act shy around me. But it is nice to see a little bit of red on your face that isn't from the cold." He stroked her cheek and looked up at the sky. "It amazes me how quickly we have seemed to recover from the battle. Everyone is doing their part to fix your home up when just hours ago mass destruction surrounded this place. I can't imagine what King's Landing looks like."

"Probably far worse than here," Sansa said. She looked at her hands. "Most of the people there were regular people, living their lives. They had no part of how Cersei ruled the area." She made eye contact with Theon and looked serious. "I've seen the look in Daenerys eyes when we would talk. I've heard stories of her father. I could see the same madness in her eyes."

"Sansa, you do know what you are saying goes against the queen," Theon said quietly. He looked around the area to make sure no one was around them.

"Not one of the northerners felt comfortable with her here," Sansa said. "In fact, they didn't trust her. Especially seeing her dragons. I'm not afraid to speak my mind when I'm here in Winterfell. Fortunately you had shown up when you did; we were having talks privately, and I could tell something was on her mind."

Theon sighed and leaned forward. "She didn't look happy when I told you I wanted to fight for Winterfell," he said. "I did notice that." He clutched her hand and kissed it. "Now...my question to you is...are you going to rule this place as your father did?" 

"Everyone seemed happier when he ruled," Sansa said. "I would try my hardest to keep his spirit alive in some form. I want to see people living here happy again. They deserve it. I'm not saying it was perfect; there were ups and downs; but I would say most of that came from the Lannisters." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I want you to help me with that, Theon. You lived here too. You remember how it once was." 

"I do," he said. "Who could forget that? It may not happen right away, but we can do it. It takes time and effort, and I'm sure we can get advice from someone." They sat there in silence, deep in thought. Sansa leaned her head against his shoulder and Theon wrapped his arm around her. 

 

*************************************

After a while longer, Theon and Sansa returned to Winterfell. The sun had begun to peek out of grayish-white clouds, and the air felt somewhat warmer. Sansa wasn't fully sure if it was from the sun, or that Theon being next to her made her feel so much heat. She wasn't going to complain about it though. Having him by her was all that she could ask for. "It looks like something is on your mind, Sansa," Theon said. He had noticed a strange look on her face and could instantly tell something was bothering her.

"I'm just thinking, that's all," she said. They stood in the courtyard and both looked around. "It seems more empty than it used to be. I wonder how we could regain population in here. No one would want to come up north; not even if they were in dire need of a place to live."

Theon shook his head. "I don't think that's true," he said. "If there are survivors from King's Landing...if any, maybe we could help them. It would be a drastic change for them, but I'm sure a majority of them would rather come here than die at the hands of Daenerys or out in the middle of nowhere. I guarantee you if she sacked that city with her dragon as that messenger said she was doing, then chances are the population down there has dropped incredibly low. If people want to live...they will do what is necessary."

"Then what do you suggest we do?""

"We go to King's Landing," Bran's voice appeared. "We are supposed to go to King's Landing. Within two days. We should make preparations." Both Theon and Sansa looked behind them and saw Bran sitting in his chair... staring at them. Theon looked away and Sansa smiled at his awkwardness.

"You're saying we need to go there...as Daenerys is burning the place to the ground?" Theon asked. "That would be a bit risky for us now, wouldn't it?"

"I have a feeling it won't be risky," Bran said. "We just need to make the trip, as it will be necessary." He looked at Sansa. "You will be able to find more people to live here. I know you will. Some in King's Landing, and some from other places. But I do suggest you start with the survivors."

Sansa looked at Theon and her brother. "Then it's settled," she said. "We'll begin to prepare tomorrow and leave in the late afternoon." She started to walk away and headed towards the kitchens to check their supplies. Theon began to walk away but Bran stopped him. 

"Take good care of her, Theon," he said. "You are a good man, and deserve to restart your life. I believe Sansa can help you, as you can help her. I've seen what happened to her. And I've seen what you've done to help her. You truly are meant to be with one another." Theon smiled and watched Bran leave the courtyard with the assistance of a young woman.

Before Theon headed back to the main hall of the castle, he walked around to see how well the rebuilding was going along. He knew it would take some time before it would look like its old self. It was as though people wanted to forget what happened as soon as they possibly could and focused on helping Winterfell. He passed by horses being fed and then walked up the stone stairs to look over the wall. Theon rested his chin on his hands as he looked out the land in front of him. He was hoping Jon was okay. He even hoped that there were people that survived the attack that would accept Sansa's hospitality. He turned around and looked down to the areas that reminded him so much of his younger days. He felt a little worn out and older than he actually was.

"Theon," Sansa said. He turned around to see her approaching him. "We need to get some food up here soon."

"What?" he asked. "Are the supplies that low?"

"We'll be fine for a little while," she said. She watched as he rested his back against the wall. "But because it's still winter...there's no way we can plant things yet. We could start hunting again, but who knows just how much wildlife is still around here after the Night King stormed down here. They slaughter everything in sight pretty much."

"Well, without them being a threat now, I'm sure animals will start making their way back soon," he said, pulling Sansa to him. Both felt slightly awkward, still not used to being so close to one another. "Look, we don't need to go into a full panic just yet. I can send a raven to Yara if you want. She'll send us what we need as well. We'll make this work."

"It's hard not to worry though, Theon," she said quietly. "We're looking at people who have put their hard work into this place. Some have supported my father and mother. I can only do the same in return. If I'm the Queen of Winterfell, I don't want to be like Daenerys. I want to do the right thing."

"You will," Theon said. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "I know you can. You've been able to do things I was never capable of doing. You have my support, my Queen." 

Sansa smiled. "I would like you to help me," she said. "I'm sure Jon can teach you about strategic moves and fighting skills. Not that you weren't good before..."

"If he does agree to help do that, then I will learn to do so," he said. "I know how to shoot a bow; I can help teach the little ones here how to use that." Sansa smiled as Theon looked away. "I know I'm not the best when it comes to an actual battle, but I will do whatever I can."

Sansa grabbed his hand and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, causing him to look into her eyes. He thought he could see desire in her eyes and he questioned her without saying a word. "I would like to spend some time alone with you, Theon," she said quietly. "That is...if you have the energy."

"I think when it comes to you, Sansa..." he began, "I'll always have energy." Sansa smiled and led him away from the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Sansa have another intimate moment, they make plans with Bran for their trip to King's Landing, and they receive a total shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I thought of doing the story, at first I thought not one of them should die. But when I thought about Dany attacking King's Landing, I had a thought that Ser Jora's death may have caused her madness to get worse; it always seemed like his friendship kept her under control most of the time. I did like the ending with Bran in the series. It wasn't too predictable. I think at this point it can be said Ser Jora, Dany and Cersei are the only ones to die. I'm keeping Jaime alive for a very good reason :-)

Theon looked at his hand, and how tightly Sansa was holding onto it. "If you hold my hand any tighter Sansa, I may lose circulation in it," he joked, and he could see the small smile on her face as she turned back to look at him. "If you are afraid I will desert you, you shouldn't be. You know how I feel about you."

"I do," she said, and opened the door to what would be their bedroom from then on. "After this we need to meet with Bran again. I think he wants to make sure we are planning ahead, and will be ready for tomorrow." She looked at Theon who had frowned. "Theon? What is it?" Her new lover stayed quiet. "I told you you can't hide your emotions well. What are you thinking about?"

"I..." Theon sighed. "It feels like we just recovered from the bloody war with that Night King. Why the hell do we need to go down there right away? Yes, Jon is down there, along with the others. But it's as though we are going from one war to another, when you and I don't actually need to be there."

"Bran has to have a very good reason to have us go there," Sansa said. "He may not be the same Bran you and I grew up with, but he never lies about things that are important. Obviously whatever it is he wants to go down to King's Landing for, it must be serious. Trust Bran."

"I do trust him," Theon said. "You know I do. Maybe it's because I'm physically exhausted from the past couple of days." Sansa looked away, as though she thought she was pressuring him to make love to her. Theon could sense what the look was and he pulled her to him. He held her tightly, rubbing her back and kissed her neck. He stepped back and caressed the side of her face. "I may be tired, but I won't ignore you whenever you ask for sex. I won't refuse."

Sansa smiled as she stood in front of Theon. "Good," she said quietly. "That makes me feel a bit better." She took his hands and led them to her dress, giving him full permission to undress her. Theon slowly kissed in between her neck and shoulder, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin, and her nipples hardened. He began to undress her slowly as he felt Sansa's hands on him. 

She kissed him on the lips, sucking on his bottom one as she pulled away. She could feel his dick harden quickly and she pull down his pants. Theon moaned as he finally got her dress undone. "Why must you wear clothes that are a pain in the ass to get off?" Theon complained quietly into her ear. He sucked on her earlobe, causing her to go weak in the knees. "That only makes me want you more."

"Isn't that what we both want though?" Sansa whispered. She looked at him; he was now completely naked in front of her. She wanted to touch him. Theon removed her dress without saying a word. His hands gripped her bare shoulders as he bent slightly to suck on her breast. His right hand drifted over to cup her other breast. Sansa gasped in surprise at the feeling of Theon's tongue on her nipple. She gave in and reached down, grabbing his shaft and caused Theon to stand upright; he was startled by her touch. 

Theon grunted with arousal and lifted Sansa up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed her against the wall and slid into her. Sansa kissed him as his hips started to thrust. He kissed her collarbone as he fucked her, looking up at Sansa with wide eyes. "Sansa..." he managed to moan into her ear. Sansa squeezed his hips with her legs and Theon spun her around and carried her to the bed. He gently placed Sansa on her hands and knees. He hesitated and looked at her.

Sansa looked back at him as he knelt behind her. "You're not going to hurt me, Theon," she said. "If that's what you are afraid of, don't be." She closed her eyes as she felt him stroke her wetness. His touch was gentle and warm; it made her feel safe with him. 

Theon cupped her hips as he spread his legs over hers. He put his weight into his knees and pulled her closer to his dick. He ran his hand from her shoulder blade down to her ass. He rolled his eyes with pleasure as he thrusted, his pelvis and thighs smacking against her ass at each thrust. Sansa clutched onto the pillows as she felt a rush of heated passion go through her body. "Am I hurting you?" Theon asked. His voice was deeper and there was a combination of lust and concern in it.

"No...no you aren't," Sansa said. "Please don't stop. Not yet." She moaned as Theon continued to fuck her; still being as gentle as he could be. Sansa moaned as she felt Theon's arms pressed against hers, his hands on top of hers. She could feel his body pressing against her, his lips pressed against the back of her neck. There was sweat forming from both of them. She closed her eyes, enjoying every single second that Theon was inside of her. She could feel the ridges of his dick, while he felt wetness coat his dick.

Sansa whimpered with sheer delight as Theon quickly slipped out. "Lay on your back," he said quietly. He studied her as she changed her position. She looked up at him and saw a loving smile appear on his face. He spread her legs and sank into her, his arm behind Sansa's head. He caressed the side of her face with his left hand as their eyes remained on one another. His hair was plastered to his skin from the sweat that was forming on his face and forehead. Theon moaned as he began to thrust faster and just slightly harder. He exhaled heavily as he continued to love Sansa. He kissed the side of her face, down to her collarbone, groaning in pleasure as Sansa ran her hands down his body. The sounds of their bodies hitting against the bed grew louder as Theon thrusted harder. He bit his lower lip as Sansa dug her nails into his shoulders.

Sansa was amazed by him. She never would have thought of him having a passionate side. She ran her hands up his sides and smiled as he swallowed hard. "Theon..." she managed to gasp out. There was an incredible amount of heat between their hips and it drove both of them wild. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her feet resting on his ass. "I love you." Theon kissed her hungrily as his response and he gripped her tightly. He nibbled on her ear before sucking on the lobe. His lips tickled her ear as he whispered to her. "I love you too, Sansa." He could feel her body rise with his and he lowered himself to kiss her breasts, teasing each nipple with his fingers. He could feel her climax building up and he looked at her with desire in his eyes, his mouth slightly open. Sansa pressed his head down so she could give him a much heated kiss. His hot breath was tickling her neck as he moved his face into the crook of her neck. "I've wanted to tell you that for a long time. But at that time...it wasn't a good idea."

Sansa nodded as she panted and felt a wave of attraction towards Theon hit her like a ton of bricks. His eyes made her weak in the knees, the way he had spoken to her lately made her heart race; just him being there at Winterfell once more made her feel so good inside. She gasped loudly, allowing her pleasure to take over, and Theon hissed and grunted as he came. Once he finished, he fell to Sansa's side and breathed heavily. "I think...I think if it was meant to happen, it would have been now," Sansa said quietly. "I think our attraction towards one another started a while back; but I don't think we had been fully mature yet. We didn't know what was to happen or not happen, and...if something bad had happened to either one of us; we wouldn't know how to handle it."

"You think we would know how to handle it now?" Theon asked, looking over at her. "Come on Sansa, if one of us was to die now or later in some war or some injury, I don't think we would come to terms with it right away. No one can. This probably isn't the best topic to talk about when we just fucked."

Sansa nodded. "I'm sorry," she said. "That was lovely. And before you ask, no, you weren't too rough." Theon sat up and ran his hand through his slightly curly locks. "We should eat soon. And then we need to get ready to leave tomorrow." Sansa got out of bed to get dressed once more. She could feel Theon's eyes on her and she smiled. "Can't keep your eyes off of me, can you, Theon?"

Theon stood up and Sansa blushed as he stood in front of her. "Of course I can't," he said. "Any man that can look away from a naked woman is not a real man.But I think the same can be said about you, Sansa." He caressed the side of her face and a crooked smile appeared as Sansa glimpsed at him. He gave her a quick kiss before putting his clothing back on. "We should talk to Bran more. Obviously he knows something is happening, or happened at King's Landing that he isn't telling us."

"I'll have to agree with what you said," Sansa replied. She felt Theon's hands on her shoulders and she leaned back into him. "Somehow though...I have a really bad feeling about going down there." They both left the bedroom and headed to the council room. Sansa was surprised to see Bran waiting for them and she cleared her throat. She looked at Theon and nodded at the chair beside her, hinting that he was to sit with her. Theon's eyes widened just slightly and he quickly made his way to the chair.

Theon looked over at Bran and shook his head slightly. "Have you heard anything from Jon?"

Bran looked at both of them so seriously, that both Sansa and Theon looked at one another. "I have," he said. "But not Jon, but Tyrion. I think, according to his report, we should begin our trip sooner than later. How fast...?"

Sansa gasped as Theon looked at Bran. "Bran!" Sansa exclaimed. "Why do we need to leave sooner? What are you not telling us? Is Jon all right?" Theon held Sansa's hand openly, and gave it a squeeze. "Please don't tell me he was killed down there? Tell me Bran!"

"Calm down, Sansa," Theon said gently. "Jon knows how to take care of himself. Do you think all of these years at Castle Black have only been wasted? He knows how to fight. I think he's gotten even stronger as a fighter since he lived up there. Since he survived this battle I'm sure..."

"He is with the queen...that has a fire-breathing dragon, Theon," Sansa said, trying to calm down. "If he says one thing wrong, or makes a mistake somewhere, I guarantee you Daenerys will turn on him. I've seen the look in her eyes. She's insane. She just knows how to hide it when she can."

"It does have something to do with Jon, but he is all right," Bran said. He looked straight at Sansa and Theon. "It's Daenerys that isn't all right." Sansa turned and looked at Theon, whose eyes widened and he swallowed hard, trying not to think of what possibly could have happened to the queen. "And that's why I am suggesting we leave at once."

Theon sighed. "Whatever needs to be done, then I'll help do it," he said. "I'll be ready whenever you are."


End file.
